Kagerou Days
by Spider-Nox
Summary: "C'est fini. Ce n'est pas un rêve."


Froid .. Sensation qui parcourait la totalité du corps et qui s'introduisait dans l'esprit comme une alerte. Un signal. Il pouvait le sentir jusqu'au fond de son âme, mais pourtant, il refusait de bouger. Le signal se renforçait. Son être réclamait de l'intention à son égard. Son corps hurlait pour qu'il fasse une quelconque action qui lui procurerait de la chaleur. Il ne voulais pas sombrer .. Il ne pouvait pas sombrer.

Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Cette étrange sensation dans laquelle il crut avoir hiberner pendant un laps de temps indéfini, et, par la suite, une flemmardise inébranlable à tout épreuve.

.. Il avait tellement froid ..

Après avoir retrouver peu à peu ses esprits jusque-là endormis, il se rendit compte qu'il dormait avachi à même le sol. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit en position assise sur le parquet de sa chambre. Ses cheveux pagailleux obstruaient sa vue, et il passa délicatement ses doigts depuis la racine jusqu'au pointes pour pouvoir voir, éventuellement comprendre, comment il avait atterri là. Sa chambre était rangée comme à son habitude, mais particulièrement sombre, très sombre. Avec une ambiance lourde.

-Enfin réveillé ? Lui parvint une familière voix féminine. Allez, prépare-toi, c'est le week-end, on va aller visiter la ville. Tu sera mon porteur.

Toute pensée mystérieuse disparut soudainement de sa tête, les remplaçant par un sourire aux lèvres, il se releva sur ses jambes un peu engourdies, et opta pour une tenue légère, pour pouvoir rapidement rejoindre son amie. Étant frileux de nature, il rabattit son capuchon sur lui avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre Hiyori.

-T'es prêt ?

-Yeps ! Répondit-il d'un sourire trivial.

.. Mais il avait toujours terriblement froid ..

Après quelques pas silencieux dans les brises glacials du vent, il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait, c'était étrangement calme. C'était bizarre qu'il ne l'avait pas relevé plus tôt. Pas que Hiyori étaient des braillards de service, enfin si, en quelques sortes, mais les jérémiades, les contestation, les réprimande, les râlements et les soupirs de son amie auraient déjà dû faire écho. Seulement non, elle se contentait de marcher, scrutant les environs. Lui-même était silencieux.

.. Mais c'était parce qu'il était à présent gelé ..

Le temps était brumeux et obscurs. La portée de sa vision se limitait à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, pas plus. L'atmosphère était lourde et dense, et le ciel avait même des allures sinistres. Il détestait ce genre de climat morne et ténébreux. Son corps encaissait durement la réalité, déjà qu'il était à la base rigoureux. Rien qu'une envie : Retourner dans sa chambre, au chaud et en sécurité.

.. Parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'il se passera quelque chose de grave ..

Ils étaient arrivé en ville. Il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur, mais les boutiques, restaurants et bars étaient tous éclairés. Ils étaient en pleine milieu d'une allée faîtes de marbre, entre deux colonnes de bâtisse assez imposants qui semblaient interminables. Il eut la chair de poule. Son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia.

.. Le pincement au creux de son ventre s'amplifia ..

-Malgré l'été, il fait froid.. déclara t-il dans une tentative de casser le silence.

Un chat passa devant eux. Noir. Hiyori s'accroupit et le caressa distraitement, arrachant un ronronnement satisfait.

-Tu sais .. Murmura l'ébène, un petit sourire semblant triste aux lèvres. J'ai une sorte de haine envers l'été.

Le chat s'enfuit au loin, avant de disparaître dans le brouillard. Hiyori se leva et commença à le suivre.

.. La boule dans sa gorge bloquait à présent son souffle ..

Il marchait derrière son amie qui semblait chercher le félin du regard. Elle sembla s'illuminer en apercevant l'animal sur le passage piéton; et courut.

.. Et lui, il regardait avec effroi son amie traverser au moment où le feu était devenu d'un rouge éclatant ..

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps était frigorifié, glacial, figé. Le froid avait atteint son paroxysme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, frappé d'une sourde horreur, alors qu'il la regardait heurter un camion. Un hurlement parvint à ses oreilles, suivi d'un giclement de sang.

Au delà de cette perpétuelle scène, les rayons du soleil écoeurants le frappèrent. La projection de cette liqueur couleur garance avait été violente. Il était désorienté, pris de nausées, et n'arrivait pas à distinguer le haut du bas. Juste cet éternel brume épaisse.

Le brouillard s'intensifia, l'odeur atrocement familière de Hiyori, maintenant mêlée à celle du sang, l'étouffait. Il aurait voulut crier, hurler, pleurer, se précipiter à son secours.

Mais non, il restait là, à observer dans les yeux le chat qui était sorti de la brume, indemne. Le félin se tenait assis, son pelage d'un noir de jais brillait, et il semblait un court instant remarquer la petite courbe qui étirait sa bouche.

Ses yeux était verts.

Le mensonge, ancré dans la brume menaçante, sembla ricaner, il l'entendit, ces doux mots moqueurs, pourvu de jovialité, comme un souffle, emporté par la brise du vent. Et comme le chant dérangé des oiseaux, le ciel s'assombrit.

"Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est fini."

S'en suivit un silence lourd, pesant, seulement troublé de temps à autre par les grésillements du vent qui faisait voltiger autour d'eux les vestiges d'un si beau paysage si distant à présent. Ces mots prononcés sur un ton haché avaient sonné comme le glas de la fin du monde. Ses yeux, humides, s'étaient écarquillés l'espace d'un quart de seconde, d'un battement de coeur, comme si son être entier venait de

subir une décharge électrique. Le félin releva instinctivement ses yeux vers les siens. Bien sûr, il la détailla plus profondément, cherchant à tout pris à pénétrer ces deux perles émeraudes qui causeraient, tôt ou tard, sa soumission et la reprise de ce cycle infernal qu'était sa perpétuelle vie.

Il tenta de murmurer quelque chose, mais buta sur les mots, encore et encore. Toute sa verve, ce torrents de verbes et de proses auxquels Yoshii était si habitué semblaient avoir été terrassés par l'épaisse brouillard qui l'entourait, qui, tantôt, s'infiltrait dans son nez. Étouffé par les divers odeurs néfastes, écrasé par l'humidité ambiante, assommé par l'évènement rapide, il tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Manque de réaction. Choc intérieur. Traumatisme subi.

Hiyori.

"C'est fini. Ce n'est pas un rêve."


End file.
